


Like Lightning in a Bottle

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, bratty bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Prompt for holtzmanns asking for bratty bottom Vanessa.





	Like Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtzmanns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/gifts).



> Thank you holtzmanns for this prompt, for beta-ing, for helping me research, for the title, and, hell, honestly, thank you for basically holding my hand through this entire fic. Writing bratty bottoms, as well as writing strap-on sex, are both new for me and I couldn't have done it without your guidance ;P <3

Brooke and Vanessa have hardly made it into the apartment when Vanessa finds herself slammed into the wall. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me this time, or am I gonna have to make you?” Brooke mutters into Vanessa’s ear, grabbing and forcing Vanessa’s hips down when the challenge is met by the shorter woman trying to grind up against her. 

“I thought we agreed I’m topping tonight.” Brooke silences Vanessa’s whines with kisses along the line of her neck, quick and teasing and burning on her skin, leaving her breathless and shaking. It’s almost enough to make Vanessa crumble, to make her come right then and there.

_Almost._

Just because Brooke is topping doesn’t mean Vanessa can’t have a little fun. Besides, Brooke’s ass has always been irresistible, and as long as her hands are free, she might as well keep them occupied.

She barely gets them down to the small of Brooke’s back before she feels iron grips on her wrists, grips that swing her hands up and back over her head 

“If this is your idea of being a good girl, then you might need an attitude check.” Brooke leaves a sharp, punitive bite on the nape of Vanessa’s neck before pulling back, smirking when Vanessa whimpers at the loss of contact.

“What, you want mommy to keep playing with you?” Brooke’s voice drips with mock concern, her grip tightening when Vanessa begins to squirm. “No, I don’t think so, not unless you can behave.” 

Well. When she puts it _that_ way.

“Make me.” Vanessa leans forward and steals a kiss, savouring the feeling of Brooke smiling against it before she scoops Vanessa up and carries her over to the bedroom.

Vanessa has never been an easy one to faze. She’s always able to bounce back, always has had the ability to roll with whatever punches anyone throws at her. So even when she hits the mattress hard, she’s right there pulling Brooke down with her, pawing at the older woman’s clothing and clambering to undo the buttons on her shirt.

“Uh-uh.” Brooke laughs, once again grabbing Vanessa’s hands and pinning her down, hooking a foot around one of Vanessa’s ankles to kick her legs open and settle between them. “What’s mommy’s rule, baby girl?”

Vanessa gets undressed first. Vanessa _always_ gets undressed first, no matter who’s topping, because Brooke loves the feeling of peeling clothes off of her, and Vanessa loves the feeling of being unraveled, of being revealed layer by layer, kiss by kiss, until she’s completely exposed. 

Brooke gets Vanessa’s clothes off in record time, rewarding her cooperation with her mouth closing over her nipple and a hand ghosting down her waist, leaving shivers in its wake. 

“Now are you going to relax and let mommy make you feel good?” 

That’s it; Vanessa can’t wait any more.

“ _Fuck…_ Yeah, oh _fuck_ , please, mommy, _please…_ ” 

“Good girl.” Brooke’s hand traces its way down between Vanessa’s legs, a trail of kisses following suit before finding its way home.

“You’re so pretty, baby, you know that?” Brooke plants a kiss at the top of Vanessa’s slit, trailing her hands up the insides shorter woman’s thighs, letting her nails scratch at the skin slightly. “Just the prettiest little pussy, and it’s all mine.”

There’s a beat, Vanessa rendered speechless by Brooke’s ministrations despite her best efforts to come up with a retort. Then Brooke finally takes mercy, drawing out a gasp from Vanessa as she begins to lick and suck at her clit. The next moments are all instinct as Vanessa reaches down and knots a fist in Brooke’s hair, presses her mouth closer, begs her to go faster, suck harder, _don’t stop, don’t stop, please please please oh God, oh fuck, just like that, fuck fuck fuck—_

“See what happens when you’re a good girl?” Brooke pulls herself up and kisses Vanessa, two fingers still teasing the younger woman’s clit in soft, lazy circles as she coaxes her down from her orgasm.

“Fine, you win.” Vanessa pants, unable to suppress the smile spreading across her face. 

“Mhm.” Brooke giggles and brings her fingers to Vanessa’s mouth, smiling with approval as Vanessa sucks them clean. 

“But you know,” she continues, her voice taking on an almost saccharine tone, “I’m not sure I’m done playing with you just yet. I think that sweet little pussy could take more, don’t you?”

“I think you’re asking for trouble.” Vanessa winks, her spirit suddenly returning along with the fire in her lower body. Brooke only laughs, her voice dropping low.

“How do you want mommy to fuck you next, baby? Maybe I could use your toy?” she brings a hand back down between Vanessa’s legs, smiles and bites her lip when Vanessa presses them together and makes her fight to pull them apart. 

“There we go.” Brooke chuckles as Vanessa relaxes under her touch, her eyelids fluttering closed under the sensation of Brooke’s fingers tracing gently around the soft flesh of her vulva. “Isn’t that so much better? Now, answer mommy: do you want me to use your toy next?”

Vanessa says nothing; she can’t, not like this, not when Brooke is working her over so thoroughly, knocking every trace of breath from her lungs. So instead, she nods, not bothering to suppress the moan that comes out of her when Brooke kicks up her pace slightly, a little tease before she pops her hand off without any warning. 

“Keep rubbing your pussy for me, there you go, keep yourself warm. Good girl.” Vanessa obeys the command without objection, reaching down to finger herself a little while Brooke shimmies into a harness and rolls a condom onto the strap-on attached at the end of it. 

“You ready for mommy’s dick?” 

“Uh-huh.” Vanessa gasps, and Brooke smirks, turning back to take a bottle of lube out from the bedside table before sliding back onto the bed.

“Show me how much you want it.” She grabs Vanessa’s hand, slowly bringing the shorter woman’s fingers out of herself, and squeezes some lube into Vanessa's palm. She doesn’t wait for Vanessa to take initiative; she knows her too well, knows the tease that she’s already been planning since she stood up to grab the harness. So instead, she guides Vanessa’s hand to her dick, runs her closed fist over the length of it, only lets go of her hand when Vanessa takes over the rhythm on her own.

The truth is, Vanessa wasn’t actually planning to put up a fight; nonetheless, it’s nice to know how well she’s trained Brooke to take charge. 

Once she’s satisfied, Brooke eases Vanessa back, kisses her tenderly and spreads her legs apart, once again taking place between them.

“Don’t start holdin’ back on me now,” Vanessa teases. 

Brooke doesn’t.

At first, her thrusts are slow, experimental, easing into Vanessa and watching her face carefully for pain, pleasure, any kind of cue available. Soon, though, her pace picks up, and Vanessa’s hands scrape down her back, a trail of red marking her territory as she finally grabs onto Brooke’s ass, kneads and pushes her deeper.

“You gonna come for mommy, baby?” Brooke pants out, leaning down to suck on Vanessa’s neck, laughing into the younger woman’s skin when she cries out in pleasure at the sensation. “Come on, I know you’re close. Tell me how bad you wanna come.”

“So bad, Mami, I—“ Vanessa moans loudly, her grip on Brooke’s ass tightening as Brooke finds a new angle, pumps over her spot again and again with an inhumanely fast rhythm.

“Good girl.” Brooke laughs. “Now beg me, come on, you know the rules.”

The pleas tumble out of Vanessa’s mouth so fast she can barely understand them, the whole world a fishbowl aside from Brooke’s body, her movements, her laugh, her whisper, _come for me, baby, that’s it, scream for me—_

Brooke slows down as she works Vanessa through her orgasm, her thrusts slow and languid, gradually shallowing until she pulls out, collapsing hard next to Vanessa.

“Ew, you’re all sticky!” Vanessa laughs when Brooke tries to snuggle up against her, squealing in protest when Brooke responds by dragging her into her arms, smothering her in kisses that leave the tang of sweat and come on Vanessa’s lips. 

“You know you love me.” Brooke teases when Vanessa finally pushes her off, rolling her eyes. 

“Brat.” Vanessa sticks out her tongue, her giggles turning into shrieks when Brooke responds by tickling at her sides until she’s completely out of breath.

“You’re one to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!!! New A Place Where We Can Feel Good coming some time this week :)


End file.
